ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Asterix TV Series
Asterix TV Series is a French television series . The series is based on the comics named Asterix . Characters Asterix - The protagonist and an intelligent Gaulish warrior . Obelix - The deutergonist and a big man with the powers of magic potion as he fell into it when he was little . Dogmatix - Obelix,s pet dog . Getafix - The druid of the village who invented magic potion . Cacofonix - The singer who does not sing well . Fulliautomatix - The man who loves to beat Cacofonix . Vitalstatistix - The village chief . Impedimenta - Wife of the village chief . Geriatix - The oldest inhabitant of the village . Mrs. Geriatix - The wife of Geriatix . Unhygienix - The village fishmonger . Bacteria - The wife of the fishmonger . Mrs. Fulliautomatix - The wife of Fulliautomatix . Julius Caesar - The main antagonist and the ruler of Gaul . Red Beard - The pirate who hates and fears Asterix and Obelix . Pirate Lookout - Companion of Red Beard . PegLeg - The secondary companion of Red Beard . Erix - The captain,s son . Brutus - Caesar,s adopted son . Queen Cleopatra - The queen of Egypt . Ceasarion - The baby boy of Caesar & Cleopatra . Pompey - Caesar,s enemy . Metallus Scipio - Caesar,s another enemy, allied to Pompey . Vercingetorix - The Gaulish chieftain . Chanticleerix - The village cockerel . Episodes Season 1 # Asterix the Gaul / The Golden Sickle # The Goths / The Gladiators # Asterix,s Banquet / Cleopatra,s Monument # The Big Fight / The Britain Adventure # Asterix VS Normans / The Legionary # Chieftain,s Shield / Olympic Games # Cauldron / Asterix in Spain # Roman Agent / Asterix in Switzerland # Mansion of Gods / Laurel Wreath # The Soothsayer / Asterix in Corsica Adventure # Caesar,s Gift / Great Crossing # Asterix Conquers Rome / Obelix & Co. # Asterix in Belgium / The Class Act # Birth of Asterix & Obelix / 50 BC # Chanticleerix, the Gaulish Cockerel / For Gaul Lang Syne # Mini Midi Maxi / Asterix as you've never seen him # The Lutetia Olympics / Springtime in Gaul # The Mascot / Latinomania # The Obelix Family Tree / The birth of an Idea # As Simple as ABC / The Great Divide # Black Gold / Asterix & Son # Magic Carpet / Secret Weapon # All at Sea / The Actress # The Falling Sky / The Picts Part 1 # The Picts Part 2 / The Missing Scroll # Happy Birthday Asterix & Obelix Special Film - Asterix & Obelix Take on Caesar Season 2 # The Pirates / The Illustrious Belacantus # The Dreadful Horifix / The Jericocorix # The Great Chariot Race / The Apple Cider # Kids & Chaos / Water from Heaven # How Obelix fell into Magic Potion when he was a little boy Special # Asterix & friends Part 1 / Asterix & friends Part 2 # The 1st Task of Asterix / The 2nd Task of Asterix # The 3rd Task of Asterix / The 4th Task of Asterix # The 5th Task of Asterix / The 6th Task of Asterix # The 7th Task of Asterix / The 8th Task of Asterix # The 9th Task of Asterix / The 10th Task of Asterix # The 11th Task of Asterix / The 12th Task of Asterix # Asterix VS Caesar / Asterix Conquers America # Asterix & The Vikings / Asterix & The Great Rescue Film - Asterix & Obelix Mission Cleopatra Season 3 # The Power Of God / The Land Of Gods # Mega Madness / Asterix & Obelix # Asterix & Obelix XXL / Mission Las Vegum # Wilfix / Introduction Stage Film - God Save Britannia Film - The Olympic Games ( Film ) Category:TV Series